Chapter 1
Ar None of us were moving, except for Kate. We waited and waited, until I had finally had enough.’ We are going to be here forever if someone doesn’t move.’ I thought. I eyed Freygair, who wasn't looking at me, I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Freygair and Ajax looked at me, and Ajax spoke. “ Well, we have someone!” Freygair said nothing, but motioned towards the group of dragons. I met the first dragon I saw, it was a small Monsterous nightmare. The Nightmare turned away, and I went to the next one. The next one was a Hobblegrunt, who was shoving a few small Terrible Terrors out of the way. I put my hand out to touch his snout, like I did with the Nightmare. The Hobblegrunt didn’t turn away, but instead he nuzzled my hand. I grinned and wondered if another dragon would bond with me. I dropped the thought and I walked out of tree group of dragons with my new Hobblegrunt. Katina I watched nervously from the crowd as another dragon was taken from the group. Silence and stillness fell over the crowd once more. "C'mon, Kat! Just go in there!" a voice beside me whispered. I turned to look at my mother giving me an encouraging thumbs-up an subtly nodded towards the group of dragons in the centre. There were some 'basic' dragons in there, along with some more exotic ones. And Ajax wasn't lying, there was Skrill, Deathsong and Dramillion in there, too. "There's no way I'm stepping back in there. Remember what happened last time? I was bullied for weeks after that!" I hurriedly whisper-shouted back. I shivered at the resurfacing memories. "I swear to Thor, come on, Kat!" "Mom. It's the 21st century. Literally no one believes in Thor anymore." She ignored me. "So what if last time you didn't-" "Mom! There are people here!" "Okay, okay, fine. But I promise you, it will be different this year! You want to be a Guardian, right?" "...yes," I defeatedly admitted. It would have been hard to deny. I desperately wanted to be a Guardian since I was a little girl. My twelve-year-old self was absolutely crushed after not even a single dragon would approach her. I became the laughing stock of the village. "Well get in there! Go find yourself a dragon!" She pushed me softly into the crowd of milling dragons, waiting for someone confident enough to step forward. And that someone was definitely not me. "I hate you," I murmured under my breath. Taking in a few shaky breaths, I slowly proceeded to step forward. It was like walking into a lion's den. Beady eyes bore holes into me as I walked onwards. I could hear whispers throughout the crowd. "Isn't that that Erikson girl from last time?" "I reckon it is! What's she doing back here?" "Not worth going back, I'd say. Once dragonless, always dragonless." I tried to block them out. My hands curled into fists as Freygair spoke. Just stay quiet, Kat, no one needs to know you're here...again... "We have another! Go ahead, little one," Freygair encouraged. Great. So much for staying unnoticed. As expected, not a single dragon approached me. Barely even a glance. I sighed and turned to leave when I felt something tickle my back, then a weight on my head. I glanced up ever so slightly to see a small green Terrible Terror peering down at me. Red spines adorned his back and he looked at me with a curious expression. I picked him up from my head (and gladly, his claws were very sharp for a domesticated dragon), and he made no move against it. He was nuzzling against my palm, in fact, and I stifle a smile. "Hey, fella." He chirped in response. I guess I'd finally found my dragon. Kate I walked faster and faster, trying to get away from the staring crowd. All the other kids were still standing there wide-eyed and motionless. I met Stormslicer and Sniper mid-way, Sniper landed on my shoulder and Slicer bent down so I could get on him. "Not now boy, I want to watch all the other kids.. but from a distance" I walk to a nearby rock with glowing alge on it. I climb over and continue to watch the other kids. Stormslicer stands near me, alert and ready. That's what I love about my dragons. All of a sudden a flashback comes into my head and I become lost in the memories. (FlashBack) "Do you think she will like it?" my mother asked. Mother sits down on a light brown wooden chair, a fire is lit and it is warm inside. Night has fallen and Mother and Father are talking. "Of course our little girl needs someone to play and bond with, she is too shy and you know that she doesn't get along with people, only dragons." My father responds also sitting down at the table, taking a swig of beer. " I know that but I meant will she be ready to take care of a Nadder? They are a bit frisky." "Our daughter can handle almost anything she wants to put her mind to, I am hoping that this dragon will teach her not to be shy and to befriend some kids." My father stands up and carries the egg over to the edge of my bed on the other side of the room, we were not rich, so we could only afford to build a one-roomed house. He shook me gently. "Sweetie, wake up we have a surprise for you" He held the egg in his other hand. I slowly opened my eyes and Stared with shock. "A dragon for me!?" "Yea sweetie, this dragon egg is special, we fear we will be gone for your ceremony in a few weeks so we want to watch yours early." Mother replies standing up and coming over. All of a sudden the egg starts to hatch and a baby Nadder comes out. I look into his eyes, I say loyalty, bravery, and courage. I knew this dragon and I was going to be best friends. "I will call you Stormslicer."I said cradling the baby Nadder in my arms (FlashBack Ends) My flashback ends and I realized that already 2 kids that are now on there a way to become Guardians. "Alright Stormslicer, we can be Guardians too" I step out of hiding with my dragons, make my way to the group that has finished choosing their dragons. Though I stay on the outskirts. Aidan As every second passes, I question myself more as to what I am doing. Being shy is just so not like me. All you could hear was cheers and excitement in the voices of the crowd, which made me feel proud being there. The only downside is that my parents aren't here to take in every step I make, however, seeing the pride and passion of the other contestants, I felt at home already. Not only am I proud of the contestants, but I am also proud at how far our culture has come, and it was that pride that finally gave me the guts to step up. Slowly, I took my first couple of steps, all which were carefully coordinated. Suddenly, the crowd was electrified. At first I thought it was because of their joy after seeing me, but then I realised it was because the Dragons at the front were showing off some skills... great. I got closer and closer to the front, I just wanted to speed walk there, but I knew that would make me seem like a anxious person. An anxious person is the last person you would want a Guardian to be. Finally, I was there. The crowd was eager to see what Dragon I bond with. I knew just what Dragon it was. (Talking about Shadow Cloud now, as a flashback) When I was just a baby, my parents loved me so much that they got me a baby Stormcutter to play with, since I was the only child. My parents named her Shadow Cloud and we grew up together. Shadow Cloud is the same age as me and has gotten used to my humour. I will never change her name, she's the closest I get to family, she IS family. She's a smart, stealthy Dragon, just what a strategic guy, like me, needs. (Back to the present) I knew what Dragons were up for grabs, but I won't even dare thinking about bonding with them, not that any of them are bad. The first Dragon I looked at was Shadow Cloud. She was just there anxiously waiting for me, because she gets nervous being in front of big crowds without me. I looked at her and she looked at me, I could see the happiness in her eyes. It was a touching moment. "Don't worry Stormy, I will never leave your side, ever! And that's a promise." I emotionally said to her. I gave her a hug, to show her how much I really love her, as if she doesn't already know from the years I've spent with her, 15 to be exact. Just like that, the crowd was re-energized and pride was spread through the air. Then came a typical Aidan moment, I didn't know where to go. I was so lost standing in front of everyone, until Freygair reminded me. See, I may be strategic and good at solving everyday problems, but I am also dopey. I caught up with the other kids, with Shadow Cloud by my side. We were ready, we will do enough to become a Guardian, and that's a promise to you mom and dad. This story has just begun. Isla This is it. No turning back. I can do this. Though why was I staying put? I was known for one of those people who were quite brave, I guess. What was this horrible feeling in my stomach? As if I couldn't do this? No, no, no, Isla. You CAN do this! Believe in yourself! I told myself. Or was it about Swordtail? My Deadly Nadder? Maybe I'm just scared to make a new dragon friend because I didn't want to make Swordtail feel left out. No, that can't be it. Swordtail is growing older, forgetting about me. I just don't understand why I wouldn't step up! Or... Midnight. I closed my eyes, and thought back to what happened 8 years ago...... (Flashback) I looked at the lifeless dragon body, and their egg. This poor dragon baby had just lost its parents. I knew what to do. I was only 7 years old, but I wanted to help the orphaned dragon in the egg. I was going through the same thing. I loved dragons, so I'd do anything in my power to protect this last baby Night Fury. Wait! Its hatching! I gasped as the egg started to break, wondering what to do. Suddenly, a head popped up, gazing up at me. It thinks I'm her...mother. I looked at her in awe, afterwards at my watch my parents made for me. What the--It's EXACTLY 12:00am! So I knew what to call the beautiful Night Fury. "Hey, Midnight," I softly said, placing the tiny dragon in the palm of my hand. She was beautiful! She had purple eyes, and had the biggest dragon smile ever! I loved her already. Until-- A Light Fury came. Growling dangerously.The grown up Fury violently pushed me away from Midnight, then...then... Took Midnight away. An adoptive parent of Midnight. And I never saw her again. (Present) I opened my crystal blue eyes. I loved Midnight as soon as I saw her, but I'll never see her again. I can't NOT be a guardian. Midnight shouldn't be feeling left out, wherever she is. Four people. FOUR people, had already done the trials, quite easily. I can do this. I'm making an embarrassment out of myself. I ran away from my orphanage, just to do this. So I stepped forward. A few dragons paid no attention to me, while others just ran out of the way. Except for one. A Typhoomerang looked at me, carefully inching towards me, while I moved closer. We looked at each other for a long moment, until I finally put my hand up, but slowly. The Typhoomerang considered this for a moment. He cautiously sniffed my hand, and let me touch his forehead with my hand. I happily smiled, and we both walked away to the other initiates. Everyone clapped, and Freygair looked proud and happy. All except for Garmal, an idiot who likes to bully everyone. I laughed and stuck my tongue at him, purposely rubbing it in his face. I'm glad this worked. And I'm glad the people in my orphanage never found out I ran away. And I did it for my parents. I knew a journey was about to arrive. My name is Isla Grace Anderson, and I'm going to be a guardian. Kate I looked at everybody's new dragons, A Hobblegrunt, Typhoomerag, Stormcutter, and a Terrible Terror. I started to analyze them Hobblegrunt- Attack:18, Speed:4, Changes color on mood, can blend well. Keep an eye on that guy Typhoomerang- Attack:14, Speed: 20, sprial like fire scary! Stormcutter- Attack:6, Speed:8, 4 wings must have powerful blast. I looked over at Shadow cloud Awww she is so cute I just want to give her a big hug. Terrible Terror- Attack:8, Speed:10, whoa fast guys, very mischievous. I rubbed sniper under the Chin, He chirped a little Then I looked over at the rest of the crowd, there were still to kids, standing motionless. poor guys, they must be scared.' mabey I should help them in some sort of way, No I can't interfere that would mess up the process. But they look scared, and one looks lonely kind of. StormSlicer kinda sensed what I thought and saw me looking at the two kids. He shoved me toward them. I turned around to protest, but I saw the look in his eyes Its what your mom and dad would want you to do, that look gave it all "All right you big goon," I said hopping on to his back What would help, what could help, what gives me confidence Hmmm, MY dragons well they don't have those yet, Ummmm what else come on Kate think, Cute dragons, Yes mabey they could look at ShadowCould. No, they are still kinda scared, Something else come on Kate. I got it MUSIC! (Flashback) Frosty the snowman's song playing in the background I jump up and look out the thin glass window "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD! ITTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS SNNNOOOOOOWIIINNNGGGGG LETS BUILD FROSTY!" I jump up but my coat, gloves, boots, scarf, and hat on. I ran up and grabbed my dads hand. "Whoa slow down sweetie let me put on my coat." He said Chuckling. He put on his thin coat. I looked at mine, fluffy and not thin at all, Mom and dad worked hard to keep me fed and warm and then nothing was left for them. I felt bad and tried to give it to my father but he always refused to say I needed it more. then nothing was left for them. I felt bad and tried to give it to my father but he always refused to say I needed it more. We rushed outside and started rolling the snow. (Flashback ends) I hope off of Stormslicer, and place my feet firmly in the ground. I was standing to the side "I don't know what I am doing, but this is for you mom and dad," I said as I clenched my fists. "Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul with a corn cop pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal......." I continued to keep singing as loud and beautiful as I could. I could see out of the corners of my eyes all the crowd staring holes into me. But I kept singing. "Is that the poor fisher girl?" "Sure is, poor girl parents died only couple months before her ceremony". I still kept singing ''I hope these guys decide to move soon. I really am super embarrassed. Ohh I just want to run and hide. '' NOT FINISHED STILL A WORK IN PROGGRESS -DEATHSONGLOVER Category:Guardians Category:Sections Category:Guardians Sections Category:Chapter 1 (Guardians)